


It's not like it's the end of the world

by loveyoudearly



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, skye - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2919044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyoudearly/pseuds/loveyoudearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world might be ending and one of our agents wants to die a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not like it's the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SofiGracious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiGracious/gifts).



This was it, the end. Skye had been here before, making the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. Although last time she'd been desperate and reckless. She thought she was going to save the people she loves and everyone around her, but it ended up with Trip dying and her fulfilling a destiny she'd been so adamant to accept. 

......

Grant ran after Skye, keeping her from getting into the Shield SUV that would take her to where Raina was. He knew she'd make a decision, that she felt responsible because she hadn't been able to stop Raina from activating the 'Diviner'. Raina had a different view on the world, she thought that everyone had a right to reach their true potential. After her transformation she'd decided to find people like her, show them what they could become, how powerful they could be. Raina had found an ally in Ian Quinn, she wanted power, to create a world where people like her and he had the resources to help her reach her goal, and as long as he could survive to see this through the end he'd work by her side. They weren't after world domination, they just wanted to open the gates to a whole knew world, one where they would just happen to be at the top. They'd gone back to the secret city, after Raina had found there were more people like her and more than one 'Diviner' she made sure to get her hands on it and her along with Quinn found a way to intensify the power of the device. 

Raina and Quinn were arrogant enough to let Shield know of their plans. That they weren't planning on eliminating the 'unworthy' but they made no promises there wouldn't be any casualties or collateral damage. Or that they shouldn't bother trying to stop them, there was nothing they could do about it. 

“Skye, this is suicide.” Grant begged.   
“It’s not suicide if I don’t die.” She repeated the words he'd said to her back when things were simpler.   
“This isn’t the time for jokes, Skye. You know if you go in there you won’t come out.”   
“I know, but this is something I have to do.” and she was right, Raina had warned them there was nothing to stop the activation of the Diviner, but Raina didn't know about Skye's powers and that if there was someone who could at least try it was her. They all thought it, but they would never actually ask her to take such a big risk.   
“Then I’m coming with you."  
“No, you’re not.” she was careful to get to the base's anger, made sure no one noticed but of course 'Super Spy' was onto her, he knew her too well and he had probably been watching her since Raina and Quinn broke the news.   
“I’m not asking.” She was stubborn but so was he. "How were you even planing on getting there? I didn't know teleporting was one of your powers."  
"I hadn't gotten to that part of the plan yet."   
He smiled "Let's go, I happen to know how to fly one of these things." He pointed at the aircrafts lined in the hangar. 

"What?" she looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "No, just set this thing in auto-pilot or whatever."

"Skye, I can't let you go there alone. We're a team now, remember? We made a promise, no more lies, no more acting behind each other’s backs. No more hurting each other. You have to let me do this. Where you go I go."

"Grant, I can do this. The team needs you here."

"And I need you. I won't be of any use to the team not knowing if you are okay. I know you are more than capable but I need you to let me do this."

"God, you are the most stubborn person I know." she felt the ground shake slightly under her feet and looked up to see Grant's determined look. 

"If you don't calm yourself down you're going to wake everyone up. Let's go, we don't have much time." He said as she reached for her hand. 

They didn't speak to each other the whole ride. She kept her mind busy trying to come up with ways to keep him away from the temple. She knew that even tho she'd gotten stronger and better at combat she still wasn't able to take him. Maybe she could use that new trick she learned just a couple of months back and knock him unconscious. 

Ward on the other hand, tried to think of all the ways Skye would try to take him down, to stop her before she even made a move. He knew they'd made a promise, but if he were in her position he wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep Skye safe. 

They had almost reached the temple when Ward broke the silence. "Don't even try to attempt to use your powers on me, sweetheart". He said in a sarcastic tone, "I came prepared" he shows her a small device, one she recognizes. She'd commissioned Fitz to build it. A device that could work as a temporary shield to her powers, because while her powers had no effect on her some times they happened to reach her teammates and complicate things during a mission. This way she didn't have to go alone on the field. 

"I trust you with my life, but I also know what I'd do if the roles were reversed." he said with a shrug and he swears he felt the whole building move. 

They reached the temple without complications. To their surprise, the place wasn't as guarded as they'd thought it would be. Apparently Raina was too sure she was executing the perfect plan that she didn't need protection. That no one would come to try and stop her. 

They take the path that will lead them straight to the center of the temple. The place where she'd gotten her powers, when they're about to get there she stops before him and takes a hold of his Kevlar vest. 

“I guess this is it, we die together. Like Romeo and Juliet, me being with S.H.I.E.L.D and you with Hy-"

“I was never-"

“Loyal to Hydra. I know, but you should look at your face every time. It’s kind of endearing.”

He can't help but smile. Only Skye would make jokes just minutes before their possible death. He looks down at her and they're both smiling. She puts her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest. "You can still go back, to were it's safe."

He unhooks her arms from around his neck and takes her hands in his. "Skye, we don't even know what's in there. Maybe there's a way to put a stop to this without us dying."

"You said that last time Raina said that once it started there was no way to stop it, right? But you also said that Trip had managed to destroy it." Tears formed in Skye's eyes at the memory of Trip's body turning into ashes. 

"Let's go. Raina probably is in there, front row." She pulls him by the hand towards their destination, but he pulls back making her turn bringing her closer to him and giving her a kiss just like she did all those years ago.

"We might die so, what the hell?"

...

Everything goes in a blur, Raina is in there as expected with Ian Quinn at her side. Ward doesn't hesitate to knock him out earning a dirty look from Skye. She wanted to get her hands on him, maybe if they survived she'd get her chance at payback. 

Raina didn't go down easily, Skye didn't want to use her powers on her but she was left without a choice. She's too caught up fighting with Raina that she doesn't realize the Diviner starts working until she notices the glow in the room. She turns around to see Grant running towards it. 

"Grant, no. Don't touch it!" 

The ground beneath her starts shaking and she isn't sure it's her or if it's the power of the Diviner. He stops right before it, mesmerized at the sight of it. 

"We have to destroy it, Skye. What did you say Trip did?" 

Skye runs towards him and pulls him back towards the exit. The walls around them are closing. 

Skye focuses and she can feel the waves around her, the structure of the temple losing strength. They Diviner will be destroyed and so will be the temple. It's the only way to keep any more tragedies from happening. 

"Grant, I know what I have to do. We just have to stay close to the gates, okay? Just help me get Quinn and Raina to the other side." She knew they were evil, but she wasn't the type of person to let someone to die. She'd be close to become a cold hearted person but she looked back at the who she used to be and the person she could become. 

Grant was too busy dragging Raina and Quinn out that he didn't notice Skye walking towards the diviner. He'd figured out her plan. 

"Skye, get away from that thing, let's go. The place is going down, this will be over soon. You can keep doing from here."

"I wanna see how this ends, Grant. Make sure it's over for good."

She mades no attempt to move and Grant can see the place starting to crumble. The gates sealed with them inside. 

"Grant, you have to leave now." She yells as she sees him approach her. 

"It's too late, Skye. I can't help you bring this place down but I will be here until the end. So we either die together or you can try and find a way to get us out." 

Skye holds Grant's hand and focuses all her powers on the Diviner. She can't risk blowing it up, not with Grant in there, she knows he wouldn't survive if even a small fragment would hit him. She presses her free hand on the wall behind her making crack open. Grant makes his way out, this time making sure she's right behind him. She stops before walking out, focusing all her strength to make sure the diviner is destroyed completely. She sees Grant trying to find a way out of the temple, they don't have much time to get out of there. Once he's found a clear path he shows her which way to go and runs to grab Quinn. Skye goes to check on Raina but before she can reach her she is trapped under a plaque that falls from the quake. She follows Grant towards the exit, making sure the place is sealed once they are out of danger. 

.......

When they get back to the base Skye expects to find a very angry Director Coulson only to realize that Grant Ward wasn't the only one to know her like the palm of his hand. The Director congratulates Ward and Skye on the good job. Turns out Ward and Coulson's were in it together from the start. They both knee Skye would try to stop this on her own. Grant would take her there while Coulson and the Team made sure to evacuate the area to keep innocents safe and be on alert in case there were any complications. 

"I should be mad at you for working behind my back. We'd made a promise." She tries to look offended. 

"Com on, Skye. We just helped a little." Said Coulson leaving the pair alone in the hangar. 

"I'm so glad we didn't die today, Romeo" Skye pulls Ward into a tight hug. 

"You know, I don't like that name. Garret called me that. And we're not rivals" he says as he lets go of her hand and starts walking towards the base. 

"But it sounds romantic." Skye pouts, reluctantly following him. 

"It isn't, they both die after everyone else dies." Can you call me something else? Like by my actual name."

"Come on, we need to rest. You need to be at your best so you can give Quinn a warm welcome in the morning." 

She smiles catching up to him, linking their arms together. "We could be like Bonnie and Clyde. Or maybe like Mr. and Mrs. Smith"

At this point Ward is starting to get annoyed, which is exactly what she wants. "To be Mr. and Mrs. Smith we'd have to actually be-"he trials off and Skye looks away. "You know what? I forgot I had do a thing with Coulson. About a mission. See you in the morning." He gives her a pat on the head and walks on the opposite direction to Coulson's office.


End file.
